


Moving Day

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [30]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, naked swimming??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally the day for them to take possession of their dream home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). the 30th part, so it took that long to get them into their home...

"Are you two ever getting up?"

Rin opened one eye and yawned. He turned over and poked Haru. "Hey. _He's_ bugging _us_ to wake up."

Haru made a face, but kept his eyes closed.

"The alarm hasn't even rung yet!" Rin complained loudly.

Haru grunted and curled up tighter.

"But, it's today! We've got to get all this stuff together... give our keys back to the super... get to our new house..." Makoto fussed, shaking Rin gently.

"I _know_ , we even already disposed of our mattress, we're sleeping on the damned floor," Rin groused, "so it's kinda hard to forget!"

"There's so much to do! And tonight... we'll be sleeping on a waterbed..." Makoto sighed.

"And we're going swimming," Haru piped up.

"We'll have to fill the pool first. And the waterbed... Guys, c'mon! The inspector's going to be there at 8:30, and after that, the builder's gonna turn over the keys and everything!" Makoto shook Rin a bit harder.

Rin glared at him. "The alarm isn't even set for another five minutes!"

"What's five minutes? This is the most important day of our lives!" Makoto whined. 

"Did you even sleep?" Haru asked, yawning.

"But the floor is really uncomfortable," Makoto pouted.

Rin groaned, and turned over, giving up.

It was time to wake up.

Makoto flicked the switch on and off about a dozen times, smiling like a goofball. 

"You're going to break it, and we haven't even got a chance to use it, really," Rin teased him.

Makoto kept flicking it. "The lights go on!"

"Well, they damned well better! We turned over most every yen we owned to 'em, everything better be perfect!" Rin huffed, but he was grinning. "Of course they'd finish on the hottest day of the year, though. Sheesh."

"I don't think they planned for that one way or the other," Makoto tried to appease him.

"Well, they could have thought about it! All this hauling shit around and we're going to be so sweaty..." Rin rolled his eyes.

"Would you have preferred it if they'd waited a few months for it cool off?" Makoto teased.

" _Hell_ no," Rin grinned, showing off his teeth.

"The pool is filling nicely," Haru came into the kitchen, smiling.

Rin shook his head, but refrained from saying anything.

"Rin and I have to head to my parents' house. The movers will be there soon," Makoto sighed, leaving the switch at _off_. "You'll be ok here alone, Haru?"

"Of course. I'll start filling the waterbed," Haru nodded to Makoto.

"Are you sure you know how? The instruction book was really confusing," Rin rubbed his neck under his ponytail.

"That just shows how little you understand water," Haru sniffed disdainfully.

"You wanna go?!" Rin snarled.

"You and _I_ are going," Makoto said firmly, grabbing Rin by the elbow. He waved to Haru. "We shouldn't be gone _too_ long, there isn't _that_ much, really."

"Drive safe," Haru told Rin.

"Whatever! Just don't flood the house!" Rin scoffed, grabbing his keys. Which were on the shoe cabinet inside the genkan of their very own home. 

"Is Haru-chan really all right at the house by himself? We can finish this, if you two..." Makoto's mother worried.

"Haru's an adult, mom," Makoto smiled. 

"Well, I suppose," she sighed.

Rin snorted and elbowed Makoto, who tried not to smirk. 

The movers worked fast, but Rin and Makoto had to get all their bikes, too, as well as make sure the Tachibana's shed was in good condition when the movers were done. It was all going pretty fast.

"Your sister is only working a half day today," Makoto's mom told them. "She's going to bring lunch over to the house, and help out. I'll come over with your father when he's done with work. He said he'd get away as soon as he could."

"Thanks, mom," Makoto earnestly replied.

She just sighed. "Are you sure that you're really got everything, I mean, there's no need to get it all done in one go. You boys can even stay the night here if the house isn't really ready..."

"No worries, Tachibana-san," Rin grinned broadly. "You'll see. It's perfect. Haru's probably already in his swim suit. He might never leave the house. He's got koi to feed, and tanks of fish, and a pool, and a bath..."

"It's really sweet how you two spoil Haru-chan," she smiled.

"We _do_ spoil him," Rin nodded to Makoto. "After all, _he's_ in the beautiful new house while _we're_ out here sweatin' our asses off. Ah, I mean, butts, I mean..."

Makoto and his mother made a halfway decent attempt at stifling their laughter. Makoto's mother leaned closer to her son, and whispered loudly enough for the movers to hear, "He's really cute when he's embarrassed!"

"I'm home!" Ran called out.

"This is not your home!" Rin snapped immediately.

"Nice way to greet the girl who brought you fried chicken!" she snapped back.

"Chicken?" Haru, Makoto, and Rin all looked up hopefully.

"It's a good time to take a break, right?" Ran beamed.

They looked around. The movers brought everything inside, but they paid the discount rate because they were only booking them for two hours. They basically piled all the furniture inside and left it for the boys to set up. They were currently setting up the dining table. The couch in the living room was in place, but the television wasn't hooked up and there were boxes everywhere. 

"Thanks, Ran," Makoto came over to his sister and kissed her forehead.

She beamed up at him. "So, ready for your first meal in your new home?" She lifted the bag of fried chicken enticingly.

"Are we ever!" Rin declared, pulling out a chair for Ran declaratively.

Smirking, she took the seat, and plopped the bag down on the table. 

"Wait, wait, we're not going to eat greasy chicken off our brand new table like savages," Makoto sighed.

"We'll be tidy!" Rin objected. Haru was already poking through the bag.

Makoto rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to poke at a box.

"We have no idea where the dishes are!" Rin pouted.

Makoto pulled out a roll of paper towels, and winked at him. 

"I hope barley tea is ok," Ran pulled the bottle out of the bag. "It was the only thing they had. I did grab some paper cups."

"Good job," Haru ruffled her hair, and Ran giggled and beamed.

Rin shook his head. "I can't believe you did something so nice. Fried chicken for our first meal... that's really good, Ran-chan."

"I _am_ really good," she sighed, picking out a drumstick for herself.

"And you're going to stick around all afternoon because you're off work and you're going to help us set up and unpack," Rin sighed, smiling over his breast piece. "Such a good little sister!"

Ran made a face at him, and bit down hard on her chicken.

Makoto laughed, smiling at everyone at the table around him.

"Hello, hello!" Kou called out, looking around. 

"Kou-neesan!" Ran jumped out from the traditional room where Haru was setting up their altar. Makoto and Rin came out of the bedroom. She gave them a look and Rin rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Don't you work?" Rin sighed, like his sister was a huge burden.

"I come bearing gifts and this is what I get? Makoto-senpai, please give my brother a swift kick to the rump!" she asked.

Makoto smiled, and squeezed the back of Rin's neck. "Give him a little leeway. He's been working really hard today."

"Has he?" Kou looked around at the boxes still everywhere in the living room.

"He hasn't been so bad. What's in the box?" Ran hugged Kou's arm, excited about such a large gift.

"It's a vacuum," Rin said flatly. 

"Hey!" Kou put her free hand on her hip and pouted. "You knew?! I've been carting around this huge box, and I even wrapped it, and you knew?!"

"Sorry, sorry," Rin laughed. "It looks nice! It's just, mom called me like two weeks ago, wanted to know if we had a nice vacuum and everything."

"She didn't tell _me_ you already knew! She just asked me to give it to you for her, I thought it was going to be a surprise," she sighed.

"Thanks, lil sis," Rin messed up Kou's hair, ignoring her objection, and then he kissed the top of her head. "It really does look nice."

"We'll probably be using that soon," Makoto sighed.

"C'mon, Kou-neesan, I'll give you the tour!" Ran pulled on Kou's arm.

"Oh, good, we have a tour guide, that's helpful," Makoto said wryly.

"Makoto, Rin, come here, make sure this is ok," Haru called them over, satisfied that the girls were all right on their own.

Ran pulled Kou over to see the pool and hot tub, and Rin called out to them, "Don't even think about jumping in there!"

"You didn't have to buy us food, mom," Makoto apologized to his mother as they were putting away the groceries she'd gotten them as a gift. And his father was still carrying in bags.

"Nonsense, all these beautiful shelves, sitting here empty... it'd be a travesty," she winked at her son. "Besides, I got some nice fresh mackerel!"

"Thank you, mom," Haru said affectionately.

"Such a good boy!" Makoto's mother pinched Haru's cheek lightly.

Haru was too fixated on checking out the mackerel to be bothered.

"H-hello?" 

"Ai!" Kou put down dishes she'd been arranging and went over to the front door to greet her boyfriend.

"Is everyone we know going to show up to help? Because that's actually really great," Rin sighed, wiping his brow.

"It's nice to see you, too, Rin-senpai," Nitori flushed a bit. "I was ordered to bring dinner..." He held up a sushi platter. "This house is amazing!"

"Of course it is, it's built from our dreams," Rin boasted proudly, looking around. 

"Thank you very much, Nitori-kun," Makoto corrected Rin, tugging playfully on his ponytail. 

Haru was looking over Nitori's tray very alertly. "We have sushi and mackerel... mm... This is so good..."

Makoto's father laughed as he came in with the last of the bags. "You're too easy, Haruka-chan!"

"Ai, this is Makoto's mother, and his father," Kou introduced him. "This is my boyfriend, Ai. He also went to Samezuka with Rin."

"It's nice to meet you, dear," Makoto's mother smiled brightly. "Let's all sit down and eat, and then I think we'll be able to polish off the last bit of unpacking in no time!"

"Mom took over the minute she showed up like an hour ago," Ran rolled her eyes, coming back from the laundry room. She gave Nitori a noogie as she went around him.

Their new dining table expanded just by pulling it out, but they'd agreed to start out with just six chairs. So, they put the sushi tray in the living room, on the newly set up coffee table, and Makoto's parents and Kou took the couch, and everyone else grabbed cushions or just sat on the floor.

"Thank you, all of you, for helping us out. This is all going so much more smoothly than I thought it would," Makoto beamed at everyone collected.

"And we've been eating really well today," Rin added as he grabbed a big piece of tuna.

Haru's hand quickly darted out to get the other big tuna one.

Makoto sighed. "We have _guests_..."

Kou snorted, and leaned over to Ai, whispering loudly, "This is what married life is like after a few years."

Rin just stuck his tongue out at his sister, and then shoved the tuna in his mouth.

"Are you sure we can't do anything else for you? You still have so many boxes to unpack..." Makoto's mother worried.

"That's mostly our clothes. We can unpack our own clothes, mom," Makoto assured her.

Kou was pestering her brother with his shark hand puppet. "I thought we were going for a swim!"

"You don't swim! You hate getting your hair all wet!" Rin complained, trying to grab the puppet away from his sister, but she was cagey.

"Wait, we're _not_ swimming?" Ran gasped. "But we got all sweaty!"

"A pool is not for washing away sweat," Haru immediately chastised her.

"You know, it's been a long day..." Makoto hedged. "We really, really appreciate all the help, though. Thanks, lil sis," Makoto hugged Ran tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"Just remember, I helped and Ren didn't!" she laughed.

"That would have been hard for Ren to do from Tokyo, don't you think?" Makoto replied mildly.

"Still!" Ran insisted.

"C'mon, you little scamp, get on your scooter. It's dark and these roads out here are bit dicey. We'll drive behind you," their father ordered Ran.

"Fine, fine," she sighed. "I guess when I come visit, if it gets too late, I'll have to spend the night!"

"I could always drive you home," Rin deadpanned, finally swiping his shark puppet from his sister with Nitori's help.

Ran stuck her tongue out at Rin.

"Well, I need to get back, I still have some grading to do," Nitori smiled sheepishly.

Kou rubbed his back. "Ai's break doesn't start for a week," she explained. "Actually, Rin's doesn't, either, but he took an extra week off, the lazy bum."

"Hey!" Rin complained. "And stop being touched by my sister!" he ordered Nitori.

"We're going," Kou rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for all the help," Makoto smiled brightly. Haru nodded next to him. 

"Now, don't you boys break anything, this is a brand new house," Kou lectured them while Ran snickered. 

Makoto looked anxiously at his parents, but they were both smiling. His mother just shook her head. "Oh, these are good boys." She went and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Now, call if you need anything, anything at all."

"We'll be fine, mom," Makoto squeezed her hand. Rin rubbed his cheek, turning to hide his blush. "But thank you."

"I just wish you were a _little_ closer to town... ah, but I supposed you wouldn't have had room for the pool, then," she smiled, patting Haru's cheek. 

"Take care, boys. It's really a beautiful house," Makoto's father beamed at them as he shepherded his daughter and wife out the door.

Kou went up and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy your first night with your lovers in your house made out of dreams, you ridiculous romantic."

"I will, as soon as you and Ai leave and go in separate directions. I'm serious, we've got a great view of the road, I'll be able to tell if you're heading in the same direction," he glared at Nitori.

Kou pinched Rin, hard, and appealed to Makoto. "Keep him distracted so I don't get twenty texts before I get home?"

"Oh, I don't think he's going to be texting anyone for a while," Makoto grinned, giving Rin a _look_.

" _Wow_ , and you give _me_ a hard time about _everything_ and you've got _that_ at home, I can't believe you, so selfish!" Kou complained, holding her brother in place so she could punch him.

"Rin can be very selfish," Haru agreed seriously.

"Shut up, Haru! Damn it, Kou, be more like a lady!" Rin tried to pull away from her.

Kou just laughed, and shook her head. "Baby! We'll see you soon... assuming we're allowed in the _love shack_ again," she winked at Rin.

"You are so embarrassing," Rin rolled his eyes. He slapped Nitori on the back. "Get home safe, I'm not really sure you've mastered the clutch yet," Rin sighed.

"Ah... yes, senpai," Nitori smiled bravely.

They watched their friends and family leave, and then Haru sighed. "It's time to swim."

Makoto and Rin laughed, but Haru was already heading for the pool. 

"W-wait, where are our suits?" Makoto chased after Haru.

Haru was already next to the pool, and he dropped his track pants to reveal his suit.

Makoto groaned. "Of course..."

Haru pulled his shirt off and then dove right in.

"Hey! Rude!" Rin sighed, taking off his shirt.

"Wait, are you wearing your suit, too?" Makoto asked Rin aghast.

"Hell no," Rin grinned, showing off _all_ his teeth. He dropped his shorts and boxers together, and wiggled his eyebrows at Makoto. "Well? C'mon, slowpoke. Get in the pool with us!" Rin dove in.

Makoto started to laugh, watching them swim. The pool had only ambient lighting on under the water, and the dark, textured tiles made it look like a secret lagoon. The ceiling and the wall were both all glass, tempered and treated so no one could see in, but the stars above them were twinkling brightly. 

Haru got to the end of the lane and looked up at Makoto. "Aren't you getting in?"

Makoto shrugged. "Why not?" He started to strip.

  


* * *

  


Makoto woke up alone, his legs splayed out over the bed. He blinked a few times, feeling _very_ content and _very_ much at peace. Slowly, he realized that the ceiling looked strange because that was the ceiling in his new bedroom, and the bed felt strange because it was his new waterbed. He craned his head back to look out the windows. All he could see was sky and the tops of trees.

Slowly, he rolled out of bed, and then grabbed the first pair of underwear he could find. It happened to be Rin's, but it the silk ones that Haru had gotten him, and the waistband was pretty stretchy. Scratching his belly, Makoto strolled out to the living room.

Rin was on the couch playing a video game, and Haru was in the kitchen cooking. "Morning, guys. Why didn't you wake me?" He looked around. There was no way to know what time it was, but it felt late.

"You were sleeping so soundly, and we _did_ sort of wear you out last night," Rin answered, smirking at him. He turned back quickly when he heard an explosion in his game.

"You looked cute. You were drooling," Haru said gently.

"Thanks," Makoto laughed, wiping his mouth self-consciously.

"You know you slept _between_ us last night," Rin said, his tone teasing and triumphant.

"I _know_. The bed was so cool and so comfortable. It was like sleeping on a cloud. I've never slept better," Makoto beamed, stretching out. 

Rin paused his game and Haru ignored the stove.

Makoto lazily strolled to the kitchen, and he put his hands on Haru and kissed him. "Happy Birthday, Haru. I'm glad we got all settled in, mostly, so we don't have to work much on your day."

"And your mom brought mackerel," Haru smiled, and he leaned up to kiss Makoto again.

"Stop being so lovey-dovey, it's gross! And I'm not over there yet!" Rin complained jokingly.

"Well, get over here," Makoto purred.

"I'm in the middle of...!" Rin gestured to the screen, but he was clearly not playing anyway.

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist, and pulled him into another kiss.

"At least let me get my phone so I can take some pictures!" Rin sighed dramatically, laughing.

  


* * *

  



End file.
